Toad vs Bandanna Waddle Dee
GameboyAdv= Description Super Mario Bros. vs Kirby! It's the battle of the player 4s in this Death Battle! Which 4th wheel will prove victorious?! Interlude Wiz: A lot of multiplayer games have 4 player co-op. If you're player 4 in Mario games or a certain Kirby games, you're probably using these two. Boomstick: Toad, the worlds most annoying mushroom Wiz: And Spear Dee, the only Waddle Dee that doesn't suck. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Toad Wiz: When you defeated a boss at the end of every world in the original Mario game, you were greeted with Toad, with the exception of the final boss. Boomstick: And he would then tell you the princess was in another castle, flick you off, insert cliché gamer joke etc. Wiz: Regardless Toads have become a staple in the Mario universe. Boomstick: Toads? As in plural? Wiz: Unfortunately. He's tougher than he looks. He can fly around with a jetpack, giving him great mobility in the air. Some of them even carry around a spear and shield for guarding Peach with. Boomstick: Speaking of protecting Peach, he even has some sort of defense mechanism where he shoots out poisonous gas after being attacked. Wiz: We will be giving him 3 power-ups. The first is the Cat Suit, which dresses him up as a cat. It allows him to climb up walls, gives him a slashing attack, and a divebomb attack. Boomstick: It also makes him look dumber than usual. Speaking of which, the Penguin Suit let's him swim easier and throw balls of ice to freeze the opponent. Wiz: His strangest power-up is the Double Cherry, which clones himself. Everything Toad does, his clone does. Boomstick: But this clone be killed pretty easily. I wonder how this would work in real life... Wiz: Toad is the fastest out of his adventuring crew, that would be Mario, Luigi, and Peach, but he is also the worst jumper. This is compensated by the previously mentioned Jetpack. Boomstick: And if that's not enough, his mushroom cap can be used as a parachute! Wiz: Nononononononono we do NOT talk about that show. Boomstick: Fine. Even without a weird parachute head, he is a more capable fighter than he looks. Toad:Pick a box. Its contents will help you on your way Spear Dee Wiz: The Waddle Dee is the Goomba of the Kirby universe, a common enemy that just walks at you to attack. Boomstick: But the one we're talking about is completely different. This one, despite it's cut face, is an ultimate badass! Wiz: He can do infinite midair jumps, basically allowing him to fly. But his deadliest weapon is his trademark spear. Boomstick: He apparently has a lot of them, because when he throws them, one automatically reappears in his hand. He can even use his spear as a helicopter thing. Wiz: Because physics. Anyway he can do a variety of attacks, like rapidly jab the opponent, thrust his spear upward, and do a downward drop attack called the Moon Drop. Boomstick: He helped Kirby beat multiple giant bosses, and can punch with a force of at least 167 Megatons! Wiz: With his lack of playable appearances, and appearances where he's fighting in general, there's little to talk about when it comes to Spear Dee. Boomstick: Even if he looks like a plushie, don't mess with Spear Dee Spear Dee does a victory dance Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Spear Dee walks up to the Mushroom Kingdom, and sees toad guarding the gate. Toad: Who are you? Why do you have a weapon? Are you here for the Princess? I wont let you get to her! Spear Dee cocks his head to the side Toad: That's it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0nDT9_mOkA FIGHT! Toad charges at Spear Dee with his spear and shield. They clash spears, Toad blocking strikes with his shield. Spear Dee knocked the spear out of Toad's hand and Toad has to keep blocking in order to survive the onslaught. He puts on his jetpack and flies out of range. Spear Dee jumps up to where he is and stabs the jetpack. Toad goes flying to the ground. He grabs his spear back and uses the Double Cherry. Now two Toads charge at Spear Dee. They seem to be overpowering the bandana wearing plushy, until he get's one strike on the clone and makes him disappear. Toad then puts on the Penguin Suit and tries to freeze Spear Dee, but he gets out of the way and knocks Toad up in the air. Toad hits Spear Dee with the butt of his spear, puts on the Cat Suit, and tries to divebomb Spear Dee. Spear Dee counters with his Spear Helicopter attack. Toad hits the ground and tries to catch his breath, but Spear Dee Moon Drops and impales Toad from his head through his torso. KO! Results Boomstick: Oh God that hurts! Wiz: Toad, while stronger than he looks, is extremely incompetent. If an army of the things cant keep a Princess from being captured, one cant beat someone like Spear Dee. Boomstick: And Spear Dee can punch with 167 Megatons, while Toad has no feats of strength that can compare to that. Looks like Toad finally found his "point" for being a character. Wiz: The winner is Spear Dee Next time on Death Battle Shows clips of Victor Zsasz carving tally marks into him Pyschotic laughing is heard GO TO SLEEP! |-| IntroEagle= Toad vs Bandanna Waddle Dee.PNG|IntroEagle Backgrounder (218).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description Mario vs Kirby! These two may seem like nothing special amongst a group of completely ordinary fodder. But these faithful servants are loyal to the end and have joined our beloved platforming icon on many quests! Will Toad rise up to the challenge or will Bandanna Waddle Dee spear him the details? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:IntroEagle's Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles